Part 114
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 114 --- --- --- --- --- Designer Flybot Fabrication (Players) ''' : Kludging together various bits and pieces to make a working Flybot (you get to test fly it to see if it works, with likely limitations and failure depending on how good you build it and then fix/improve it) Splicers used many of these, with repairs, some of quite odd combinations of parts being substituted. Computerized AI is not likely on most of these now - remote radio control, even (dragged) wire cable control could be made to work. Ideas for 'races' (with or without obstacles) or gladitorial contests possible. --- --- --- '''Yet another set of Auto-Generation Asset Templates - Machinery Discombubalators : This is effectively a system of scripting which can make substitutions/modifications upon the pristine 'perfect' object mechanism, singly and in combination (with logic to handle conflicts) * Destroyed/damaged components/assemblies (intentional or ambient) * Missing pieces (filched parts would be common) * Rust/dirt/oil/crud/jams/peeling paint (interior/exterior) * Incorrect repairs (different subststems) Local environmental factors could be applied (ie- in a wet area then corrosion and water damage is possible, or if a fire had ocured sometime in the past ...) A history scenario for the object (relevant to its location/the game situation) might be composed to have applied multiple repairs/mods/salvagings, varying the extent of damage following logical patterns/progressions. Various probability metrics (for the different flavors) would be applied to decide what degradations and how far the damage goes -- based on situational parameters Partial functioning may be present with logical damage preventing full operation. --- --- --- THEY'RE ALL AROUND US !!!!!! ' : "Alien" movie type vibration sensor portable device - showing crude directional/distance (with all the nastiness that hides IN the walls in Rapture's construction) - Every toilet flush makes it go crazy... --- --- '''Opportunity Knocks For Augustus Sinclair ' : So Sinclair found (in some alternate multiverse) the Quantumz Particle thingee in Fontaines (and why not find that Tear Generator too ?) and made off with it ... : He at least doesn't have to be some Impossible Universal Genius, as he is shown to hire the talent he needs for his various product developments. Add that there might be quite a few more qualified more modern Physicists around by the 40s/50s (versus the "cave man" days of 1890s). SO that can lead to interesting concepts : Sinclair's Moonbase ("Fly Me To The Moon..." lyrics written 1954) etc... --- --- --- Adjustments to the Stupidity : The Whole (new) Infinite (genre) game takes place in a Floating Cathederal (then the angel statues make sense). Strange, I thought most Protestant religions were against icons ? Well, logic got in the way of 'vision' again ... Of course Comstock's Cult has NOTHING to do with Christianity (its obvious), and it makes me wonder what gaseous hallucinogens constantly waft around the inhabitants to keep their tiny brains on track with the Prophets agenda ... (ditto the game developers 'vision' ) --- --- --- 1900 era Gun that 'Fires' Music : Hey, its a better idea than what the Skyline thing degenerated into. Also used for the games Audio Diary player device, using Edison Cylinder type recordings (much more realistic/engineeringly sound than that ridiculous (huge) exposed disk player in Infinite BS). Something strange like having it like a big revolver to have multiple Cylinders able to be 'loaded'. Stun/hypno-sleep/password/whatever effects on some 'found' PLOT cylinder objects (still all glowey so you can't miss em from 100 feet away). No doubt some 'purchased in vending machines. An alternate device alongside that wonderous multipurpose Skyhook. Yes, my creative genius was wasted on Real World computer systems ... --- --- --- 'Columbia's "Stuff" ' : All these things must come through Tears because there is no source of raw materials visible ANYWHERE in Columbia (except maybe some gravel from that 'convict' hard labor barge). Tears might be used to 'obtain' various materials. Tears can have all kinds of nasty/unpredictable things on their other side. Likewise, anyone going through them or being exposed to them constantly (even more than Comstock was) would likely die very quickly (and you'd soon run out of even slaves force to do that activity). OR the 'slaves' employed for this work might 'escape' through them. Alternately if Columbia is supplied from the ground, then something must be used to pay for that source, which after years WOULD run out. It also would be a vulnerability/liability allowing agents of the US Government (or other foreign powers) to get to Columbia and take it back, seize it or destroy it. Funny would be a 'side-show' game Theater demonstrating how THIS one Columbia was the sole survivor (simple chance) of all the mishaps the Tear-infested place would be subject to (and the Player gets to watch all the FAILS - many being upon even the very first seconds of Luteces immolation by the uncontrolled "particle" or Tear vortex/whatever. Interference from INFINITE other dimensions could be just about anything you could think of - many incredibly hilarious and others wholey bizaare and creepy. "Trust in OUR Comstock, he's the lucky one !!!!!!" --- --- --- '''Greenstamps : With 5 Books (Google it if you are too young to even know what they are) you can get a Tonic, and 7 a Plasmid from the list of available options (as usual the 'prizes' are cheap crap worth a fraction of the stamp 'bonus' given for the normal purchases - that was the gimmick). Facial Reconstruction surgery Starting at just 36 Books (a $599 Value). Consider your 'Bonus Miles' are pretty much the same thing. --- --- --- The Chain Wrench : The old BS1 Wrench wasn't good enough for you?? (Sure they coulda had more gibs flying ...). Wrench with Chain Saw action for those flesh ripping/blood splashing effects now a required part of the Bioshock game these days ... Big Daddies no doubt had power wrenches to assist in their repair/maintenance work. Ditch those stupid Skyhook and Air Grabber BS things and have a proper weapon, please. You can backhand swing the perp after the first whack (just try that with a Skyhook ...) (Note - they did miss the RATHER EASY opportunity with the Drill Dash to have more than just that first obstacle. And come to think of it, of several more jammed doors to force use of ElectroBolt on) --- --- Keeping Rapture Going : Rapture is a little more complicated than your everyday city, where half of our cities can be falling apart, surviving with little maintenance (par for the usual Ghetto/bad part of town/third world). In Rapture, it is somewhat more catastrophic when things start to go wrong or stop working. So they couldn't be allowed to deteriorate that far. It likely was the Maintenance Cybogs/Diver Dans who kept operating during the period of Chaos (and the people who maintained/managed THEM). Fortunately for Rapture, underneath the fancy 'artistic' overlay was a city built by engineers (and DAMN SURE NOT game designers/artist). --- --- One of those Typing Mistakes that Lead to Gold ' : "MMORPH" (mistype on G) - but thats actually a very good monicker for this game system I propose (which needn't only be used for MMORPGs, but also for Solo/Multiplayer game development and Internet commercials, or just a general media composing tool - like what Computer Publishing and Web Development has become in the last 20 years. Key design idea - the Templates facilitate 'morphing' things for the game in a VERY fundamental way. --- --- --- '''Little Sister Says : "More ADAM for Big Sister" ' : Task Masters used by Sophia Lamb to keep her ADAM supply coming ? Compulsion to Suck the blood from 'Angels' was a conditioning reinforced by ???? What inducement might be used on a child to get them to perform this gruesome task (the conditioning can't always be perfect or mask the disgusting actions ...) ? * Oooh salty liquid potato chips Mr Bubble ... Mmmmmmmmmmmmm * Big Sister said this medicine will make my Tummy stop hurting, but it sure is icky ... * BRAINZ !!! * Snip Snip Snip and the Paper Dolly is soon finished ... * Oh lookee Mr B. Can you make that one there into an Angel, Im really hungry ... * Urp ..... Blechhhhhhhhhh !!!! Daddy, Take me home, I dont feel good ... * Ohhh Nooo, Mommy izz going to punish me for spillin this Angel Juice. Please, Please, Dont let her Daddy !! * Now "We're off to see the Gizzards". Hehe See I make funny Mr Bubbles ... --- --- --- 'Booker Dewitt, Time To "Phone Home" ': Having the Luteces achievement coming from some Alien Being would have been more plausible than the ridiculous idea that THEY excelled in (let alone understood) the thousands of difficult technologies 100 years too early. But 'realism' (as actually it all being a consistent Fantasy) like that would invalidate the story and those 'scenes' and props the game makers had decided upon. But then "Pretty Slaughter-Fest Shooter Game" WAS the only real consideration involved (and then all the lame story stuff got in the way of having proper Combat Mechanics). Treating the players like ignorant imbeciles is a minor factor (or would be if the Combat had been anything special). --- --- --- 'ADAM Problemz (How Can It Work) ' : First how often do cells replicate in an adult (ie - in the brain almost not at all) ? So spreading of the DNA/RNA that way may only be done so much (and depend on how large the changes throughout the body were). I'm not sure if RNA is effectively transmitted by that process (it probably dilutes as it doesn't self-replicate as DNA does on cell splits - explaining the transitory nature of 'doses'). I would have expected for many of the early Plasmids/Tonics (like the BIC Lighter of the Waiter in BaS1) that the Plasmid application might only be made local in the body (systemic full-body genetic change to grow a lighter in the thumb/finger is horribly more complex to make work than some topical local application to form/force an ad hoc organ at the desired body location). That doesn't mean that stray bits of DNA/RNA (or entire cells like a spreading cancer ), with a discordant tissue effect, might not eventually permeate a body, leading to disruption of normal functions (though the larger the ADAM application the more potential for THAT there would be). Tissue rejection effects by immune system - we haven't even delved into THAT yet (probably would clean up much of the non-original tissue, and perhaps could be the reason you would constantly have to keep boosting the original doses with more of the specific ADAM Plasmid). ADAM is supposed to cause formation of Stem-Cells (for tissue mods via some added genetic pattern - hence Suchong calling it "The Canvas"). (Sorry Ken, its NOT Human Stem Cells, thats specific to a non-sea slug species and the individual -- even Tenenbaum might barely know what she was talking about...). This would be Regression of existing tissue into "Stem Cells" (though it could be a 2-phase - with that regressed tissue then splitting the Stem-Cells into more new cells). The would be issues with THAT getting out of hand (another reason to have local (controlled) application). Local introduction of ADAM concentrates its effect - an advantage for Plasmids which make localized changes (ie - Fireballs issued from the hand, versus the foot or other ...). --- --- --- 'Rats as Livestock (by Splicers - 'Thats good eatin ...') ' : Many Splicers are fed with worse stuff McGoohan's Rat Shack - "Real Tasty, and all sales are Final" In parts of the real world, rodent is a delicacy (heh - Recent 'Chicken' from China turned out to be 'rat' --- actually TRUE!!!) . --- --- --- '''Joke about the 'Urinal' being banned in Rapture (we didn't see a single one) : Hmmm, must've been too offensive, but then you did murder little girls .... strange priorities Ken&Co had ... --- --- --- Someones Hypothesis - Jack Aint Jack ! ' : Jack isn't actually Ryan's son, or the child Fontaine and Suchong grew and programmed... He's just an escaped mental patient who does things people tell him to. While 'Jack' DID obey Fontaine's and Ryan's orders when he was given the 'WYK' phrase, he also obeys Dr. Langford to get the Lazarus Vector components, Sander Cohen to murder people to get their pictures, Peach Wilkins to risk his life to take research photos of Spider Splicers, and Tenenbaum to turn himself into a Big Daddy simply to get through one door, when he could have tried using dynamite instead... All without one of them using the code phrase. Its quite possible that the 'real' Jack tried hijacking the plane only to have a demented mass murderer eat him and wear his clothes. Then 'Crazy Jack' went into Rapture and pretty much filled the same role as the 'real' Jack would have. Fontaine failed because his supposed puppet wasn't really a puppet ... just some crazy guy who kills people as soon as look at them, unless they ask him to fetch stuff. 'Crazy Jack' is probably a drug addict since he has no qualms about sticking countless needles into his arms. The reason the Bathyspheres let Jack move around is because the so-called 'sensors' that excluded anyone except Ryan from using them were made by the lowest bidder, and really just let anyone move around ... Atlas could move around to help you, and Sander Cohen could mess with them as well. The heart troubles from the Code Yellow phrase was just the natural result of all that Splicing and eating cheap food off of burned corpses, catching up with Jack (Tenenbaum's attempt to remove programming from his brain - that was never there in the first place - might have been a factor as well). And Ryan wasn't actually controlling Crazy Jack during the cutscene ... Crazy Jack was just playing around until Ryan asked him to beat his head in. He (Jack) seems able to use the Vita Chambers because he's just imagining them, because he's utterly insane. That's why nobody else mentions or uses them. He saves the Little Sisters, not because of any sudden attack of conscience, but because he's a psychopath who wants more playthings when he returns to the Surface. Such fun ideas are endless in this game genre. --- --- --- '''WHY EXACTLY DID Peach Wilkins want research photos of Spider Splicers ?? ' : Perhaps the MMORPG will answer this most mysterious question... --- --- --- 'Someones Hypothesis - Jack Isn't "Hacking" the Cameras/Bots, but Instead is Fixing Them ' : The Security Scanners/Flybots/Turrets are designed to recognize Ryan's DNA (like the Vita Chambers). When things went all chaotic, Ryan set them all to "Kill Everyone but Me", to keep rogue Splicers from roaming freely through protected areas. But the Splicers frequently managed to reverse them to "Kill Nobody but Me(Ryan)", which is why they attack Jack and nobody else. Jack is simply restoring them to their intended program settings. --- --- --- 'Someones Hypothesis - Jack is Hallucinating Both BS1 Endings ' : He really got killed when Fontaine became More Plasmid than Man. Jack was actually lying on the ground, imagining that he was Saving the Little Sisters, or Taking over the World, while he slowly died. The World doesn't end (Something in the Sea, years later) and alot of Little Sisters are never saved (Lots of Big Sisters). Fontaine ? He either imploded from sooooo much ADAM, or Ryan used Jack as a bird-dog and had his Security exterminate Atlas/Fontaine (blocking off and flooding that whole building would be sufficient). --- --- --- 'Hey, He Looks Familiar !! ' : Someones Hypothesis : Recycled ADAM with attached DNA made Splicers start Looking ALL Alike. Accounts for all those Splicers that looked the same, and talked the same, and ... --- --- --- 'Someone's Hypothesis of a Creepy Jack Ending ' : The alternative to the "Creepy Jack Ending" - Jack, having slaughtered all the remaining Little Sisters, needs to replenish his ADAM, and has started snatching little girls from the surface (SitS events). The red glow under the sea is a crazed Jack preparing his invasion of the Surface world. Stranger is : Jacks dressing as a Large Purple Dinosaur, or wearing the skin-face of kindly Dr Langford while carrying out the kidnappings. Oh Noooooos - Jack IS Sophia Lamb !!!!!!! --- --- --- 'Someones (someone else's) Hypothesis - Sander Cohen has Prosthetic Legs ' : Cohen lost his legs before coming to Rapture. After receiving prosthetics, his movement remained very limited for a long time. He says he admired Finnegan's "carriage" not simply because he found him attractive, but because he envied Finnegan's agility and freedom of movement. After coming to Rapture, Cohen became paranoid that people were mocking him for his handicap, and this contributed to his insanity. He ultimately became a Houdini Splicer so he could get around faster. By the time BioShock takes place, he's gotten used to his prosthetics and can walk well enough, but his mobility once was so limited that if he ever tried to jump, he'd just fall flat on his face -- hence his poem that "When I hop, I never get off the ground." Fitzpatrick openly made fun of Cohen for the loss of his legs, so, after going completely insane, Cohen plastered Fitzpatrick's legs to the piano bench as poetic justice. --- --- --- 'Third Bioshock (That Infinite BS Really Don't Count) ' : Good_Jack and Good_Eleanor teaming up to take on Evil_Jack and Evil_Eleanor. Of course it turns out to be a dream because theres no Fantasy Interdimensional Travel in Real Rapture (Thats just Levine BS). There won't be a third Bioshock after Infinite's failure ? With The MMORPG's system ALL IS POSSIBLE... --- --- --- '''BioShock Infinite takes place in a flying city where ultranationalism causes a disaster (??) : No, a power hungry ruthless cult leader cons a bunch of people into following him, and paying for a bunch of techno-gibberish. He then seizes it all and isolates his fooled victims. Some strangeness follows which bring his assassin to kill him. Then the delusion starts all over again. (Its one of those fundamental/universal story plots seen throughout all literature ... NOT !!! ) --- --- --- Sander Cohen's 'Plaster Period' Artworks ' : Sander Cohen Art Gallery sampling Strangely enough it IS better than most 'modern' art these days. --- --- --- '?? Fontaine Dandy Dentures ' : Apparently ADAM didn't cure all the dentistry problems, OR it simply was cheaper for many people to still use dentures instead of expensive ADAM dental surgery/regeneration ... ADAM sickness made your teeth fall out ... ick. --- --- --- '''Quote Of The Day ' : "Because let’s face it, who doesn’t want to see reptilian Adolf Hitler with his pet T-Rex Blondi attempt to take over the world, Dieselpunk style ?" --- --- --- 'Wash/Rinse - Idea for much of the Public Areas of Rapture ' : Using an overhead sprinkler system regularly to clean the interior (of dust and such). Same used for a fire suppression system - so it gets regular testing. Much cheaper than having people have to vacuum the interior (or worse just let the dust accumulate). --- --- --- 'Good Times ' : Alot of Columbia reminds me of old pictures of Coney Island. All built for its glitzy 'scene' all crass exaggerated caricature, unlike Disneyland's Mainstreet which was built to be largely authentic early 1900s small town America. Seriously, Columbia would have been a freakish place to live for most Americans at that time. --- --- --- 'Dreams Are Made Of ... ' : Booker wakes up from his alcohol soaked Dream, and comments about it being the stupidest one yet, some half-assed floating city too idiotic for even one of those retarded Flash Gordon shorts. Then there was that girl with the thing for Lobotomies, and that giant leather Pigeon, and some crap about Lighthouses. He tosses his (cheap) Absinthe empty into the trash, and heads out for his job cleaning streets in Rapture, hoping that his hangover will go away soon - as the Adam Tonic Anti-Headache stuff is a bit too expensive. A bright thought : as a laugh he should quickly write most of that dream down, before he forgets, and try to sell it as a plot for a TV show -- those clowns over there at Cohen TV are always desperate for material ... yeah, thats a plan. --- --- --- '''Delta Saves Sinclair (if one can resurrect, just about anybody can) : Well, the Vita Chambers seem to work for anybody these days, so who's to say ????? (Tenenbaum - needing serious help (autism ?) at least knows that Sinclair is quite capable - after all he survived Sophia Lambs 'purges' ...) --- --- --- "Retconn" is a Four Letter Word : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boutiqueexplosion.jpg Atlas the Terrorist... Too bad you never were shown THIS in the first game - would have spoiled their ("I'm Your Father, Luke") plot ... Now (Infinite BS derived BaSx) they show so much that it is hard to credit how it all could be 'unknown' in the earlier games. --- --- --- Jack the Child/Empty Head ' : If 'Jack' is 4 years old by BS1 ( ~1960-61 ) then that places his development starting 1956-57 which is rather early in ADAM's development. This affects the availability of Brain-Boost-like tonics and such needed to 'program' Jack to be anything more than a rather useless ~4 year old mentality. See : Jack on the airliner suddenly jump up and say aloud to himself "I'VE GOT TO GO POOPY !!!" to the alarm of people around him in the plane. The subsequent embarrassing scenes when he goes confused into the plane lavatory, which he never really was 'conditioned' into knowing what to do with ... We can laugh at exposing the simple-minded assumptions being made in those game plots. --- --- --- '"Plot Time Compression", even in BS1 - where too many things happen in too few years : ' Tenenbaum, even with some Surface World advancements in genetics and techniques to assist her, is still in that Science's (and certainly its further Engineering) caveman era. 1953-1959 is hardly enough for the Worlds greatest genetic scientists (and engineers) all put together to achieve much in that tiny/short timespan. It is really only a little better than expecting Jeremiah Fink to have done anything of the equivalent. --- --- --- '''Rebuilding Columbia ' : Using the MMORPG tools and their own will, Players will be able to 'Beat The Stupid' out of that game's story/assets/mis-assumptions/faux-science/lame-combat. A much better game will result. --- --- --- 'Audio Diary "Running Short on R-34s" : ' Pablo Navarro : Transcript: "Do you guys have any idea there's a war on ? If you don't follow proper maintenance on those Big Daddies, they burn through those R-34s like them Eve's Apple betties go through penicillin. I've got Atlas' goons hitting us non-stop, and two dead mechanics just this week. We need to control costs! If I wanted to deal with amateurs, I would have stayed on dry land." Evidence that Big Daddies were maintained. Possibly the name is now a generic title that also includes the numerous ones which did Maintenance for the City. Also proof that 'Atlas' was perpetrating serious Terrorism and destruction that emperilled the city. Too bad we didn't hear from the majority in Rapture who would tell Ryan "We are behind you in exterminating this criminal, to stop the murderous attrocities he and his vermin are committing - Just kill the F#$%^&*. Lets get this bastard before he kills us all". Nah, see (according to the writers) Ryan and Capitalism and Individual Rights/Freedoms - THEY are the problem ... --- --- --- '''Robustness : Natural living things have additional redundancy and stabilizing (and reproduction) mechanisms built into them, which are beyond their basic functioning. It is how they continue to exist as self-contained units. The ADAM modification do not have to have such things, and hence their quick deterioration and side effects. (When you are selling the Stuff, its not a 'bug', its a 'feature'...) With the 'war', Fontaine had little desire to provide anything more complex to his canon-fodder than the basic (when he may/might have provided better to Customers previously). Ryan, not wanting MORE crazy maimed citizens, would have continued with built in measure to prevent user deterioration, and even improved on Fontaine's old and any new ADAM formulas. --- --- --- Synthetic Nicotene (Invented 1904) ' : Primary ingredient for artificial Tobacco (to go with the fisheggs and kelp). --- --- --- '''The Craphouse Vigor (New From Fink Manufacturing) ' : Loosens your enemy's Bowels, and lets their flowing Sphincter put them into disadvantage ... To counter it, there was the Tight-ass 'Gear' item (I would expect it to be for the 'pants' slot) Elizabeth : "Ew !! Booker, What is THAT smell ????" Probably originated as a Rapture Medical Therapy for Constipation (except administers with the patient taking a dose). Note - "Ex-LAx" is trademarked name and cannot be used as a monicker in-game. --- --- --- 'WE ARE THE SATURNINE!' Cult Crazies Close Arcadia - Ryan Vows Retribution as Religion Comes to Rapture..." - Rank 25" (from Multiplayer materials) ' : What ? Retribution ? It is really simply Law Enforcement. Miscreants attacking Citizens is all the reason needed. Theft ditto. Even 'Disturbing the Peace'. "I have only one law" - which Ryan said, DOESNT mean that Rapture itself doesn't have laws (and appropriate penalties for breaking those laws). Coulda had a Saturnine Cultist as one of the Multiplayer Avatars ... "Suck My sticks You Fargen Cattle !!!" (That can be remedied in the MMORPG ...) --- --- 'Cliche Villain - Ryan Playing His Huge Theater Pipe Organ ' : His 'lair' WAS a bit sparse/spare Hmm, maybe that big control thing coulda been used for a scene like that ... Brilliant Technicolor effects using Bioluminescence (and fancy GPU Shader scripting) !!! Wild Jazz toons from Andrew Ryan's youth in New York I'm sure there could be a button key labeled "Blow up Atlas's Family" prominently visible, and one for "Gas Langford", and (of course) a HUGE "Self-Destruct Rapture" --- --- --- 'Infinite BS - That Skyhook's Magic Motor - Missing ' : pix Must be the Quantumz at work again, cuz there's nothin there that resembles any motor I know of (Maybe its like those sparkle wheel things you repeatedly pull the trigger to make the wheel spin ???) ... Maybe if it looked more like a Chainsaw (which do have a big motor) then you could bludgeon opponents with it, as well as chop/cut them up (and do the GTA 'Plunge' attack). This is the problem of letting artists design things for games ... "Form before Function" (well isn't that actually Infinite BS's Epitaph ?????) Gasoline powered - needs fuel/runs out might've been a game mechanic (except they were seriously into lobotomizing the game mechanics ...) We don't even get a pretty Blue Orby™ thing to make believe how it worked... --- --- --- 'Rapture Underworld ' : You frequently see on my revised maps, the Foundation level were various utilities are, maintenance airlocks, large cells full of bulk concrete filler (to anchor the building to the ocean seabed - usually with pilings going deeper). That concrete actually contains ALOT of aggregate/rock used to form a large solid mass to wedge into the holes cut into the bedrock to anchor the primary structure solidly. Tunnels within that mass give access to multiple sections, and with simpler (cheaper) manual pressure doors (like those on submarines) being used to seal off those sections. The buildings just about always seep (and the unheated walls precipitate humidity continually), and so there is a system of Sump Pumps and channels to drain the seepage. Channeled also from the floors above (behind false walls the concrete seeps slowly there too). Mixed in are various/numerous Utility conduits used to distribute the required heat/air/water/waste/power/communications/pneumo. A whole part of Rapture you hardly got to see in the Solo Games... --- --- --- '''(Song) Downward Faux-christian Soldier - Plunging To The Ground, Like a Heap of Pagan Bricks Pounded to Dust by the Lord ..." : Unfortunately, the Luteces couldn't make an Aether Perambulator, and their Quantumz Particles were unstable and began to implode, resulting in whole sections of Columbia plunging groundward one by one, their inhabitants screaming in terror all the way down (Even German Zeppelin crews were given cyanide capsules for this contingency - TRUE). "The bigger the floaty thing is, the harder it falls" (Booker's comment ...) --- --- --- "CONTARDICTION" - invented via a spelling mistake (Serendipity is wonderful, No?) ' : This word so much represents the true essence of Bioshock Burial At Sea. And Infinite BS needs its own word for its demented fantasy pseudo-science, pseudo-history, psuedo-religion ... "Scatolicous" ? --- --- '''Police (Rapture Security) Corruption ? ' : No doubt official corruption would have existed in Rapture, but with the lesser presence of law/regulation there would be much less opportunity to be exploited (than in our world). Same for any/all public officials. --- --- 'Used Sub Dealers ' : With the rise and fall of fortunes (and only affluent people could afford to own a Sub) there would be people selling or replacing their vehicles, and there was probably a secondary market with the lower than new pricing. (Note that the 'garage' for a 'sub' cost even more than the sub itself to buy, and then to maintain (and to staff), etc ... --- --- 'Infinite BS 'Logic' ' : To supply the city they mined clouds and harvested sunrays, its all they needed to produce the wondrous Columbia. I need not mention the Unicorn Tears which powered the place ... --- --- 'If Other Games can have The Giant Sword, then WE can have The Giant Wrench ... ' --- --- 'There will always be a Lighthouse, a Man, and a City ': Pharos, Caesar, Alexandria ... Sorry, no constants AT ALL in any logical Quantum Universe (but heck they could say anything they wanted to to Players who mostly just want to get on with slaughtering things ...) "There will always be a Windmill, a Dog, and a Patch of grass" (said by one of the other demented Elizabeths). "There will ALWAYS be a Shemp, a Bloatefuq, and the Bear" (something Booker mumbled to himself in one of his "Fever Dreams" ,... --- --- --- King of Welcome Center, Hephaestus, Fort Frolic, Dionysus Park, Paupers Drop ... : The Game was much more fun with the respawns which allow you to 'take over' the areas you are in, and with harvesting the Splicers that keep arriving, you can stay indefinitely (So Ryan never dies in THAT dimension ...) Kinda weird though, 'eating' the organs of Spider Splicers to regain Health, makes you (Jack/BD-guy) kindof a ghoul (but then you are also injecting Slug Juice into yourself ... and in general a psychopathic mass-murderer). --- --- --- '''Of Course The MMORPG Will Have Better : Using a Corpse as a broom with Telekinesis (I cleanup after the mess I make in-game), Sweeping movable objects (all those Loot Boxes that hang around way too long) instead of picking-up/dropping them one-by-one using Telekinesis. You can, by moving and releasing your Telekinesis hold (switching the Plasmid while holding - I used the mouse-wheel), to sortof Toss objects a short distance - useful for piling them up. MMORPG would have many more easier to control Object Manipulations ... (see an old game called "Turok" ???) --- --- '"Remember Mary, Rapture Security is Our Security" (Public Announcement) ' : Evidence of a de facto police force ... Contrary to the hypothesis that Rapture's "police" (law enforcement) institution is a smattering of different and diverse Security businesses, which in reality would be subject to endless problems dealing with conflicting jurisdictions and inconsistent law/ordinance application. --- --- 'Technology Advancements Kept in Check ' : An interesting idea is that Bio-manipulation could possibly generate Carbon Nano-Tubes, though thats getting a bit ahead of the science/engineering (in Rapture) that doesn't yet even know what a "Carbon Nanotube" is, or what it is good for. (And sorry no stealing ideas from alternate dimensions, the Time Police Cats don't like that). --- --- --- --- --- . . . .